pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aasdsd
Lordranged7 (talk) 16:57, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Info Hey use your signatures in comments plaus what the name of the file let me help you put it NastuDragneel6 (talk) 17:13, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry me or some admins will do it thanks I have done it thanksNastuDragneel6 (talk) 18:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't matter. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:46, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, it depends on what you actually "favor"; do you read manga, watch anime or play games? Energy ''X'' 19:11, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Hm, you could update certain plots. Which series do you watch, anyway? Energy ''X'' 19:18, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Hm, you could update the pages of wild Pokémon. Here's a list of all character Pokémon without a trainer. I am suggesting you can find the ones that appeared in XY (they have appropriate tags, like Abomasnow (XY083)) and add the missing info. Unless you had something else in mind. Energy ''X'' 19:24, October 29, 2015 (UTC) And when you make a new post on people's talk pages, try to sign your posts with ~~~~ so we can reply to you faster. Energy ''X'' 19:27, October 29, 2015 (UTC) One more thing: when uploading a new image, try to name the image in a descriptive way. Like that Treverant image, you could've named it as "Treverant XY038.png". Just mind to name images better before uploading them. Energy ''X'' 20:09, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Those are just guidelines so people reading articles can benefit from the best experience. Energy ''X'' 11:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Actually, there is one important project. You could start adding images to the galleries, from XY073 onwards. That is, if you are willing to do that AND can take out the images (not copy them from other sites). Energy ''X'' 11:46, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, let me give you tips: # I'd really like if you could upload 10+ images, but no more than 20. Use for that. # Name images better. The rule is to have the code + number of image. That would mean for XY073 page the images would be named "XY073 1.png", "XY073 2.png" and so on. # Just place Category:XY: Kalos Quest anime images in the box before pressing the upload button. Follow these guidelines and you will already be a better editor. Energy ''X'' 12:21, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Images Hm, thought you'd upload the images. Energy ''X'' 22:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Well, you can edit whenever you have the time and will. I respect that. Also, could you please sign your posts with ~~~~ (adds the signature after making the post)? Energy ''X'' 16:19, November 1, 2015 (UTC) It's fine; if you look around, you can see we also have the images with that logo. Just ignore that. Energy ''X'' 17:41, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Let me review it, then. Upload one of them. Energy ''X'' 17:56, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's not a good image. Are you certain you don't have anything better? Energy ''X'' 18:00, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, if you don't have anything better, you could search for videos of other episodes. Anyhow, you could still add links to episode plots, a task that is also important. Energy ''X'' 18:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :Ask X as he is the one asking you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:10, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Try to use Nyaa.eu for searching for the episodes.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:27, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply You didn't mess with my work, I only made the sentence better. Also, please sign your message when you are leaving one by using the four tildes (~~~~).--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:02, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Emm, you still forget to sign and if you look in the previous section with the header 'Images', you'll see I gave you a tip to where to look for.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:08, November 5, 2015 (UTC) No, I'm not going to watch it and I know Sylveon is from Gen 6. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:54, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Okay... Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:59, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply They were too small, bad quality, and badly named, so I have removed them from the page and deleted the images.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:53, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply It is no problem. Just put ~~~~ at the end of your message it should be fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:53, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply It is okay, just contribute whenever you have time and feel like it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:29, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:10, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know. Speak to Lord. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:42, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::We don't know. Ask this user. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:46, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Reply Goodra is a Pseudo-Legendary, not Semi. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:42, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Editing Goooood Morning, please try to keep your edits in under one edit, there is a preview button so that you can see what your work will look like before you publish it, if you need help with this, I'm sure that EnergyX or I will be more than happy to help. :) Reply I've fixed the image. Any chance you can get the images for the other two moves, as well as the image for Spoink without using attacks (to fit in the infobox)? Energy ''X'' 18:16, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, yes it can but the level at which it knows the move isn't known. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:27, May 11, 2016 (UTC) That's right. If you want more info, ask a few others around here too. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:40, June 11, 2016 (UTC) I know all about Guard Split. If you want to add info to that page, by all means do it. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:35, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply (XY141) The episode is now confirmed as a special episode, therefore we removed the XY141 episode as a title from the XYZ episodes list and as a redirect. It was initially revealed as an episode (because we were unsure of the information), but now it's a special. PokémonGamer 10:19, October 13, 2016 (UTC) If you say so I got your message, And i meant In storage aka Oak's when i looked on his page they were on hand so yeah Talonflame Hawlucha & Noivern need to be put into Storage since Ash is starting fresh again, I solidly can't wait for next weekend. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:29, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Still the same Unless your looking at my blog? So you notice anyway, it's fine it's fine. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:01, November 10, 2016 (UTC) '' RE:Reply I didn't know. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 19:33, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Doesn't mean anything. I could've been just that it appeared and not Ash's. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:49, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Best talk to X or Lord. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 11:55, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply It isn't a good enough proof. The other two you mentioned were known to evolve because there was that poster for the season that did show those two Pokémon evolved. 'Energy X' 12:02, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Ash's Rowlet I was helping with the improvements. Let me see what I can do.--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:16, November 24, 2016 (UTC) You should know better than what you added. Because of your situation, Ash's Rowlet page is locked. Next time, check more info before adding something.--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:45, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Rowlet I removed it because it is unconfirmed. We don't know what it was actually using just yet. DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:02 November 24, 2016 (UTC) Speculation Well, what you're doing is speculating something that isn't true or is unconfirmed. We don't allow speculations on this wiki and you should know that by now. DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:10 November 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply Okay, it's just that the link you created was a page that was nothing more than a link. If you're trying to create a redirect, this is how it's done: *#REDIRECT (replace this with target page title) 'PokémonGamer''' 08:16, October 8, 2017 (UTC)